Pandemonium
by Kittypride16
Summary: Alice is feeling out of place at Runo's, has a crush on a boy, and has to deal with a weird, new, stalker. Follow Alice and her struggles thorugh her life and just tries to make it through senior year.
1. Concerns

Okay, I have now fallen in love with this show, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a much as I did, give it a chance and remember to review okay.

Alice walked slowly to school on a Friday morning. The crisp, clean morning air swirled through her hair as she thought about what happened last night. She couldn't believe it, for the first time she felt so left out, well since all the Bakugan were gone at least. The memory persistently played over and over in her mind.

_"Hey Dan, how are you doing today?" Alice asked curtiously as always when the boy opened the door and let himself into Runo's house. Alice looked him up and down. Nothing seemed to be different, but for some reason Dan was acting a little more nervous then usual._

_" Great Alice." He said nonchalantly scanning the room quickly. " Is Runo here?" Alice sighed, ever since the two of them really started dating she felt like she was intruding by even being anywhere near the couple. Of course they always invited her to their activities but she really didn't feel as comfortable. Alice shook her head gently as she continued to watch the dishes._

_"She should be home in just a minute though. She should have finished at the restaurant an hour ago." Dan sighed and Alice gave him a reassuring smile. "You could wait. I am sure no one would mind."_

_"Thanks Alice." Dan said as he began to make his way into the living room. "Her dad isn't here though right, no more pictures." He cringed. Alice giggled and shook her head no, and Dan left the room. _

_"Alice I'm home." Runo screeched as she opened the front door and held up a bag full of doughnut holes. "I stopped for a snack and figured you might have wanted some so I got your favorite." Alice smile cheerfully and accepted the bag._

_"Dan is waiting for you in the living room." Alice said while smiling at her friend, practically sister. She was about to make small talk but Runo pushed passed her and headed quickly for the living room. Alice put away the last dish as she saw the two leaving. Runo's parents were out of town this week just leaving the two of them to look after the house._

_"Alice, we're leaving." Runo said as she walked through the kitchen door with Dan not to far behind._

_"Do you think I could come along?" Alice asked thinking of the lack of excitement the house would bring without two looked at each other and began to stutter. _

_"Not this time Alice." Runo finally managed to get out. Alice was about to protest but Runo cut her off. "We have a lot of stuff to do before mom and dad gets back, and some good movies are coming on TV. See plenty to do, bye." She yelled while slamming the door and dragging Dan away._

Alice sighed. That was only one of the times Runo had done that to her lately. She was beginning to wonder whether Runo wanted her around or not. As she thought even longer she hadn't heard from Marucho or Julie lately either. Come to think about it only two people stilled talked to her, Joe and ...

"Hi, Alice." Alice turned to face Shun who was now walking instep with her. She blushed slightly, but continued to walk beside him.

Okay, chapter one, tell me what you think Bakkugan fans!!! Review.


	2. Interrupted

Okay, I obviously got your attention, but I would love you even more if you reviewed....it is like receiving a present on Christmas. Okay, anyway, chapter two.

"Hi Shun." He nodded to her in recognition. Alice began to speed up her pace a little. She knew that he could keep up, but she still wanted to get there as fast as she could. Every time she was around him, her hearts skipped beats, her stomach felt like something was fluttering inside, and she couldn't keep down the annoying blush that lit up her cheeks. She knew that it was a crush, but this was severe. "Are you ready for class?" She asked glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Sure, I just hope they aren't as easy as last year." He said still walking to match Alice's set rushed pace. It wasn't everyday that people complained about the academy's curriculum. For most it was so hard that they barely slept to keep up with homework. Alice sighed, last year she two C's herself she knew it wasn't that easy.

"Well now we are seniors, everything has to get harder." She knew it wasn't a question, but it was a thought that had been troubling her for the last week. What is she got in the 12th grade classes and did horrible, what would everyone think of her. "Plus, aside from academics, you have to participate in council, prom and homecoming." She heard Shun grunt and turned to look as him, he then came to a complete stop. "What's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

"I hate things like prom, I forgot all about that." Alice sighed relieved as the two began to walk once more. The pace was now significantly slower, and Shun was walking a little closer than before. Alice tried to hold her blush when she realized. She didn't want to move and alert him to her feelings, but she didn't walk to walk onto campus blushing like an idiot either. "You know, you should go with me." Shun said in a rather low tone that Alice barely caught.

"What was that?" She asked slowing down more, shifting over to give herself some more breathing room.

"I said you should think about going with me." He stated simply once more, without his eyes wondering from the path ahead. Alice blushed furiously. Was he asking her out, or was it just a jester he made from friendship? Both options excited the girl. "You know, to prom and homecoming?" He added when he noticed that she didn't respond to his idea. Alice nodded without answering or looking up at her companion. "So is that a yes?" He asked curtly. Before Alice got a chance to answer, Julie ran up.

"Hey guess what you two." She said gushing with hearts in her eyes. "Wait I am not interrupting anything am I?" She asked looking from Shun's stern face to Alice's slightly flushed one. Both of them shook their heads no and waited for her to continue. "Hey, you two look like you could use some time alone." She said while shoving Alice into Shun's chest. Alice blushed madly and a hint of pink could be seen on Shun's face. "You two should just go ahead and skip together, you two have the best grades in the school anyway." The pink faded from Shun's face.

"The bell will ring in a moment, I should go." He said as he turned and ran away. Alice sighed hopelessly.

"I said together." Julie yelled at the boy's retreating figure. He didn't answer or even acknowledge that he heard the girls screaming. "Sorry about that." She said sheepishly as she turned to face Alice. "So what were the two of you talking about?"

Okay, chapter two. Remember, reviews are like Christmas presents, be my Santa...please?


	3. Red and Black

Okay, I think this story is okay, I don't know if I should continue it.... Well, I will try at least one more chapter after this, and if it still doesn't feel right, I will move on. Anyway what you have all be waiting for, next....

Lice ran to her seat, the bell rang as soon as her books hit the desk top. The teacher began showing the group the fundamentals of statistics. Alice sighed. She couldn't get over this morning, was Shun seriously asking her out? She took a quick glance over at shun who was only a few seats away.

"Alice, would you please go to the office?" The teacher asked as she held out a slip. Alice didn't know what it was for, but voluntarily left the room with the paper anyway. As Alice sauntered down the walk way she noticed a blur in the corner if her right eye. She looked over towards her right and saw nothing. So she shrugged it off and continued to walk. Again she saw the blur, only this time on her left. She made out the colors, who ever it was, was wearing black and red. "Hello?" Alice questioned as she peered in that direction. Alice ran the rest of the way to the office, with her heart pounding with every step.

"Can I help you?" The secretary questioned from behind the front desk. Alice nodded, but she continued you stare out the window.

"Yes, the teacher asked me to bring this down." She said while handing over the now crumpled sheet of paper. The assistant nodded and looked out the window following Alice's gaze.

"Did you loose something?" The lady asked kindly.

"No ma'am, I didn't." Alice said snapping out of her state of concentration. The lady nodded and looked at Alice uneasily. She was obviously waiting for the girl to leave. Just as Alice took a step towards the door, the door opened.

"Hello, miss." A guy said as he walked up to the desk. Alice gasped. The boy just happened to be wearing black and red. She also noticed the way he walked was much like Shun. What if he had been following her? She turned to look at him, and he glared back, he obviously wasn't trying to be friendly. Alice took a deep breath and walked outside. She stood by the door a moment to listen to their conversation.

"She didn't see you did she?" The receptionist asked in a hushed manner.

"Can't be sure." The male voice replied coldly. "I can tell she was suspicious though, I wonder how much she knows?" Alice heard the lady exhale. "Well..." The males voice continued, "I will make sure I keep good tabs on the girl. However, I feel this will be easier than I expected. Alice gasped. She quickly covered her mouth and ran. She heard the office door open and realized that they had heard her. She refused to look back as she continued running full speed to the statistics class. She got there and slug the door open finally looking behind her. In the distance she saw the red and black clad man starring straight at her, a scowl plastered on his face. Alice gasped once more before entering the classroom. No one seemed to have heard her.

No one except Shun...

Okay, I know, this was really short, but this is Chapter 3. I hope you guys dont' find it that bad. **REVIEW!!!**


	4. Nightmares and Daydreams

YEAH!!!! I am so happy, I love all of you people who review and favorite - ed my story. You guys are so kind. I can't believe that many people read this, lol. So I am going to try to keep this going smoothly, kay'? Alright, chapter four ...

The bell rang and Alice began to make her way to lunch. She looked around every few seconds; she couldn't help it though, she was paranoid. She unlocked her locker and grabbed the sandwich she had made earlier. "Hey!" Alice screamed and held her hands up to the person in front of her. After she noticed that nothing was happening, she peaked through her fingertips at the the intruder. "Are you alright Alice?" Alice exhaled slowly and nodded to Julie.

"Yeah...sorry," Alice said forcing a smile onto her face. " You startled me, that's all." Julie retorted. Alice didn't know if it would be a good idea to share what had happened earlier. She had been reasoning with herself all through statistics. 'It was just a new student...a very shy, rude, new student'. That was her best answer so far, but it still bothered her. What did they mean by 'how much she knows?' and who was the 'she' that they were referring too.

"Alice! I have called your name 80 times already!" Alice finally snapped out of her day dream and acknowledged her friend. "Gosh, what's wrong with you today. Alice looked down at the ground. Julie rolled her eyes, even though Alice didn't see it. "Come on, let's go to lunch... I bet Shun is waiting for you!" Julie cooed as they turned the corner. A slight blush appeared on Alice's face, she quickly hid it before sitting down at the table.

"You are so lucky Alice." Dan said as soon as he saw the girl sit down. Alice looked at her friend quizzically. "After the teacher sent you to the office, she started talking about how the whole class, except you, bombed the quiz. You got a perfect 100, and the next highest grade was a 57." Dan groaned. "I wasn't even lucky enough to get that."

"Shut up all your whining Dan." Runo called from the other side of the table. "Everyone didn't make that anyway. Shun is taking the test now...duh!" Runo said while rolling her eyes. Alice put a smile on her face and let her mind begin to wonder again. The boy in the office looked so young, as if he could be a student. He stood at about six feet; a little taller than Shun. He had perfectly tanned brown skin, medium length purple hair, and piercing black eyes. She shivered as she thought of him following her. What if he was planning on kidnapping her, of even worse, killing her! Alice subconsciously jumped. She looked around and noticed everyone getting up. The bell had obviously rung while she was reminiscing.

"Alice, can we talk?" Alice looked to she Shun. She controlled her urge to bluh this time and shook her head. "I want to know, why were you so nervous when you came back into the math room?:" Alice studied her shoes and shook her head and put on a smile.

"Nothing. I was just out of breath... I ran." She answered. Her tone came out defensively although she didn't mean for it to. Shun studied her for a second.

"You're lying." He stated simply. Alice gasped as she looked into Shun's eyes. "Tell me the truth Alice."

"I--I saw this guy?" It came out as a question instead of an answer. Shun looked at her waiting for more detail.

"You two, get to class. The bell has rung." A custodian yelled as he cleaned. Shun nodded and the two went their separate ways. Alice walked into class and slipped into the nearest seat to the door perfectly unnoticed. Since it was biology everyone was already paired up with friends. Too bad she came late.

"Now class, I want you to meet Collin." Alice glanced up at the boy up front. Her heart accelerated when she noticed it was the same boy from the hallway, and the office. He glared down at her and turned back to look at the teacher. "You may sit next to Miss Gehabich. Raise your hand please. Alice gulped but followed directions. The boy walked over and immediately pulled the chair to the furthest spot available on opposite side of the table. Alice cringed but did the same. This had to be some kind of sick and twisted nightmare, this wouldn't happen in real life. She examined the boy once more, everything seemed fine, but something just didn't feel right...

Alright, I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story. Don't get me wrong though, I still want reviews. So all my future Santa's stop by!! And yes, I did get my title from one of the old Avatar episodes. I am thinking of writing one of those too...lol.


	5. Biology Has a Little Chemistry

Okay, thanks for the support my faithful reviewers. You know what, this is one of my favorite stories to write, and sorry it is taking longer to update! Don't worry, I still love you guys. Anyway, time for the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Alice leaned gently against the desk at starred out the window. She watched as the rain hit the glass and slid down the window pane, leaving marks that looked like tears. Everything was so bleak, including today. She glanced over at the boy whom sat idly beside her, Collin.

She began to study Collin. His blonde hair was slightly covering his eyes and it with a few inches past the collar of his shirt. He looked over and her and she quickly turned away noticing his glare. His green eyes were so beautiful and clear, but when he looked at her she saw nothing but coldness and anger. She sighed and looked back through the window back into the cold rain that fell.

"Here you are Alice," Alice jumped slightly and saw the teacher holding out a sheet of paper. "I am so glad that you are partners with Collin, maybe your hard work will rub off on him, " The teacher laughed to herself while Alice internally groaned. A few minutes passed and Alice began to jot down a few things on her paper.

"I thought you were supposed to help me?" The voice called. Alice slowly peered from her work over to Collin. He was frowning again; how could such a melodic voice resound from such a cold person. She must have starred to long because he began to talk again. "Forget it, I will figure it out myself." Alice sat there again memorizing his voice.

"No, I'm sorry. What question?" She asked turning to face him. He looked up and glanced at the paper.

"The whole thing," He answered truthfully. Alice giggled and his frown grew deeper. She quickly stopped herself, she would hate to embarrass him. "It's' my first day, you don't really expect me to get it do you?" The bell like chime was now gone. His voice now sounded as cold as he was.

"No, no I don't sorry. I just…" She swiftly shut herself up as the rest of the thought finished in her head. _'Thought you would be smarter.' _Yeah, the sentence probably was not a good way to be remembered. She helped him through the worksheet. Again, nothing but plan torture. The bell finally rang and they were on the last problem.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Alice frowned, after an hour of torture she would have at least expected him to be slightly more grateful. She gathered her things and went outside and watched him walk away.

"Is that him?" Alice jumped and turned to see Shun. She nodded. "Hum… well I will keep an eye out okay?" Alice nodded and Shun walked away, with only two class periods left this was shaping up to be a interesting day.

* * *

Okay, so that is my next chapter. I going to have some more Collin scenes and you will definitely see more of Shun still. Anyway, review because you love me… or maybe just this story :) … by the way everyone go and buy a copy of Pokemon Platinum! I command it


	6. Miracles Can Happen

Okay, sorry it has been a while. You see next week are my finals so I have been freaking out, and I neglected all stories for a while lol. But don't worry I am back. I see a lot of you hate Collin. XD You barely even know him yet…lol.

* * *

The next day of school came quickly for Alice. She brushed her hair in the mirror and knocked on Runo's door. She waited a few seconds and knocked again. "Hello, Runo, are you in there?" She asked politely. There was still no answer. Alice sighed as she climbed down the stairs, running into Runo's mom. "IS Runo still here?" She asked. The mother looked at her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear. She left about 20 minutes ago. Dan came by and got her. I thought she would have taken you too." She answered. Although there was truly sympathy in the mom's voice Alice sighed. She then nodded and headed to the kitchen to pack her lunch. Of course they would forget to ask her if she wanted to walk to school with them instead of walking alone. Alice threw an apple on top of her sandwich and tossed then all in her lunch box. So what if she was a high school-er still packing her lunch; she didn't make enough money at the diner for take-out and college.

"Bye," Alice called. She wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. She just wanted to make sure they knew she was leaving the house. As she shut the door behind her, she looked to the right and saw a blur. 'Not again.' Alice thought as she began to run. She looked to the right and saw it again. She then fell to her knees and closed her eyes ready to scream…but nothing happened. She opened one eye and peered up at Shun. He was looking down on her wearily. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"You complained about someone following you right?" He spoke. Alice nodded. So he was just here to help and she freaked out. Great, now her crush could think she was a paranoid psychopath, just what she needed. "You okay?" Shun asked. He then extended his hand and pulled Alice off the ground. Alice nodded once more and the two began their walk to school. It was awkward, neither of them spoke and the only noise besides their feet shuffling across the path, was the wind.

"Nice day, huh?" Alice asked. She couldn't help it she had to break the silence somehow. Shun nodded. He slowed his pace a little making Alice happy. His stride was so wide that she was practically jogging to keep up.

"I never got a chance to ask," he said. Alice looked over at him. He looked so serious. "Would you like to go to the dance thing together?" Alice's eyes grew wide. 'Forget him thinking I am a psychopath, he was asking me out.' After the thought ran through her mind she finally thought to answer.

"Sure, I would like that." She said as she stared at the ground. Shun gave a quick nod and dashed away. Alice looked up and noticed she was in front of the school. She then looked over and saw Julie running towards her; and in the shadows beside the building she could have sworn she saw Collin.

* * *

I decided no Coollin this chapter. Anyway, please read and review. By the way, tell me if you like the way this story is headed so far. I am still trying to figure out how many chapters I want. I have also been trying to hink of some new ideas for another Bakugan story. So yeah, if you have and thoughts, ideas, or suggestions please leave them in your review. Santi!


	7. Did You Know

Okay, I know it has been a while but I have finally made it out of school. Happy thoughts!  Now, I see a lot of people that are reading my stories but few people reviewing. I would love it if you would tell me what you think. It is encouraging.

* * *

"Alice!" Julie yelled. She finally stopped running, embarrassing the girl in a bone crushing hug. "I see you were talking to Shun again. Is it true yet? Are you two going out?" Alice blushed but then shook her head.

"No, we are going to go to the dance together." Alice admitted. She brushed her bangs out of her face, obviously a subconscious nervous reaction. Julie shook her head and began to shake Alice hard. "What?" Alice asked pulling away from her friend. She was confused. She and Julie had been consulting this for months. Why was she unhappy? "What's wrong?"

"Everything, Alice. Everything is wrong, you can't like Shun now!" Julie shrieked. Alice's mouth fell open as she turned to face her friend. All the possible worst scenarios began to run rampant in the girl's mind. "Don't look so worried, but word is Collin likes you." Julie paused to look at Alice's face. Alice starred at friend dumfounded, she couldn't expect her to leave Shun for Collin. Could she? Julie misread her confusion and continued. "I know right. I couldn't believe it either. You are so lucky, Collin is so handsome."

"Julie, I am not interested in Collin," Alice answered annoyed. Her best friend looked at her annoyed. Alice opened her mouth but was cut off by Julie.

"You listen to me, and you listen well. Collin is the best thing to come to this school, and you will like him if he shows interest, okay?" Alice sighed. Julie took this as a sign of defeat. "Good, now the bell rung a second ago so you should get going to class. By the way, Dan and Runo are in the running for best couple this year. You and Collin would so win though." With that Julie took off running in the direction of her classroom. Alice sighed again. This isn't what she wanted, it isn't what she would even imagine.

"Bye." Alice finally said once she realized she was alone. She put her bag back on her shoulder and began to head to her first class. She stopped and looked towards the bushes. Once again she saw a silhouette; the same shadow that haunted her only days before was back. "Collin?" She breathed. There was no answer and everything remained still. Alice also ran to her class, she wasn't going to wait and see what it was.

"Hello?" Collin answered. He was now on his cell phone looking in the direction that Alice ran. "No, I couldn't really get close enough, and she was with the girl again. Do me a favor and get her out of the way."

"What about Shun and does she know?" The voice on the other end of the phone questioned. Collin began to let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, leave him to me. I have to be careful though, I think she suspects something. I will call in later." Collin answered. He shut the phone and stepped out of the bush. Before he could take a step Shun appeared in front of him.

"So you are stalking her." He said. It wasn't a question Shun starred down his opponent. "What do you want from her?" He asked stepping closer. Collin chuckled again.

"That should be your last question at the moment." He replied.

* * *

Alright, I am stopping here. I am on page two lol. I would write longer chapters but I need more motivation if you know what I mean. -Wink Wink- Well anyway, review.


	8. What Will You Do

Okay, sorry… I know it has been a long time; but I have been starting other shows and stories. Love you guys though… and I am sorry. I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

Collin stood in front of the bushes eyeing Shun. Shun stood confidently between Collin and the school. "Do you really want to do this?" Shun asked. He began to get into a low crotch, and Collin mimicked his stance perfectly.

"What are you boys doing?" the principal questioned. Both boys' heads snapped over to meet the principal's troubled gaze. "Look. I don't know what's going on here. Yet, honestly I don't care. Both of you go to class, I don't want to see you out here again." Shun and Collin both nodded and left; not before giving each other icy glares though. As Shun entered his class the teacher looked at him disapprovingly.

"Today is a test day and you are late," she harshly scolded. Shun bowed politely in reverence and apologized formally. The teacher nodded and gave him the test. "You will turn it in the same time as everyone else," she warned. Shun nodded and went to his seat.

* * *

Alice sat in her art class sketching a picture of Julie. Julie then ran to the other side of the table and looked. "Come on Alice, my nose isn't that big," she shrieked. Alice laughed as she looked over her picture; everything looked fine to her.

"You know, I would do a better job if you sat still!" she responded. While rolling her eyes Julie went back to the stool in front of the window. She sighed and sat still for another ten minutes and ran back around the table. Alice rolled her eyes. "Julie, you are hopeless," she sighed. Julie twisted a strand of hair in between her fingers while thinking.

"Actually, you are the hopeless one," she replied. Alice turned and eyed her skeptically. "You see, I am worried for you. I mean with the dance coming up and you have two dates and all… how are you going to turn one of them down?" she questioned. "I mean seriously Alice, you and I both know you don't have the heart to turn them down." Alice sighed.

"You know I only have one date," she replied nonchalantly. Julie opened her mouth to protest but Alice continued. "Shun is the only one who asked or told me anything. Just because you hear a rumor doesn't make it true," she finished. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Julie huffed. She watched carefully as Alice colored in her brown skin. "Well, let's say he does, what will you do?" she asked. She then stood and handed Alice the purple to fill in her shirt. Alice sighed and brushed back her hair as she continued to paint.

"I think I will go with Shun," she replied. She looked over to Julie and then back at her sketch. "I mean you know how I feel about him, and you even agreed we would be cute together, remember?" Julie sighed but nodded. She then walked back over to the stool and sat down. Alice looked back over to her and began to think. Now it was even getting to her. What if Julie was right? What if she was choosing wrong? The bell rung snapping her from her thoughts, and she began to pack up.

* * *

I actually like the chapter, you go deeper into the thoughts of Alice. Well not thoughts, but personal feeling. Anyway, next chapter will have more Collin, more Alice, and more Shun. I am acting like I am telling you something, I always have them. Anyway, be my friend and review.


	9. Bad Day

Okay, it has been a while but I have decided to return. Not that I went anywhere, but I am updating rather slowly. I will promise you though, I won't end a story without a proper ending, so no need to worry, okay? Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Alice walked through the halls towards the road. She looked left and right at the street and then proceeded. Unfortunately she ran straight into someone. She shook her head and picked herself off the ground. "I'm so sorry, I thought I was paying attention, but I didn't see you," she said. She looked up to see Collin smiling down on her. She blushed slightly as she thought about what Julie said, about him asking her out.

"No harm done," he replied. He started picking up a few papers that he dropped and Alice voluntarily helped him. "So, I was wondering… do you have a date for the upcoming event? I was thinking about it and if you were free I was going to take you," he offered. The blush came back as Alice played with her skirt.

"No, I'm sorry but –," she started.

"Yeah, I get it. You heard the rumors and I obviously made you mad. I'm just not very social, but that's okay. I don't know what I was thinking anyway," he forced. He then scratched the back of his neck and gazed back at the road in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Alice sighed. He looked back at her questioningly. "I'm sorry, it isn't that I am upset with you, it because someone else already asked me," she finished. Collin's hand dropped to his side as he peered back at the girl.

"Let me guess, you are going with Shun," he sighed. Alice looked at him. He looked so hurt but she couldn't doubt it. He was who she was going with, and at any other moment she would have been happy to tell someone. Alice nodded and brushed down one of the pleats in her skirt. "Figures," he sighed once more. "Trust me, you should stay away from him," he finished. Alice's eyes fell on the boy once more. She had never felt so insulted. Shun was nothing but nice, how dare he insult him! How dare he tell her who she should hang out with!

"Excuse me?" Alice nearly yelled. She was trying her hardest to not seem angry, or as angry as she was, that is.

"Well you see, Shun has been talking a lot about you in the locker room before gym," he paused. He looked into her eyes which were now swirling with questions. He had to keep the smirk off his face as he continued, "The way he talks about you is horrible. He makes it seem as if you can't take care of yourself. Like you are helpless and he brags about how much you depend on him," he said. Alice's anger slowly melted away as she took in the new information. Collin smirked and looked up. "Well I should be going. You don't need a ride home do you?" Alice managed to shake her head no. She watched as Collin got into his car and left. 'Could Shun really be thinking that?' Alice thought as she began her walk home. Just when the day seemed to go from bad to worse it began to rain. Alice sighed but continued her slow pace. She wasn't in a rush to get home. She did need to talk to Runo though. She would have some advice, maybe.

* * *

Okay, well end of that chapter. You guys know what I want to continue. So review. Love you all and see you next chapter!


	10. Runo's Advice

Okay, it has been a while; I know. I told you when I don't get many reviews I tend to not update as quickly. Anyway, just to let you know, my goal for this story was 20 chapters. However, I decided to cut it short and make it 15. So, after you read this there will only be five more chapters. I hope you like it and I still need your support.

* * *

"Hello?" Runo answered. She pulled open her bedroom door for Alice who stood there nervously. "Come on Alice, what's wrong?" she asked. Guiding her friend to the bed, they quickly sat. Alice gladly accepted and sighed as she sat down.

"Oh Runo, it is about Shun," she answered. She then began to fiddle with her dress as she decided to open up to her friend. "I have been hearing that he has been talking about me lately, and it is worrying me," she admitted. Runo began to rub circles on her back as she listened.

"Let's just calm down for a minute, and tell me. Are they stories that are good or bad? Do you know if they are true?" she asked. Alice shook her head which now rested in her hands. She looked up at Runo; tears threatening to stream down her face at any given moment. "Hold on," Runo said. She then glided off the bed and ran down the staircase. She appeared a few minutes later with a box of tissues and two pint of mocha almond ice cream. Alice happily took the ice cream from her hands and dug in with one of the spoons provided.

"Well what I heard was bad, but I haven't asked him about it yet. I guess that means they are still rumors," she replied. She glanced over towards her friend whom was nodding while eating her treat. "The only thing is, I wouldn't know how to ask him about it. I mean what do you say, "Have you been talking about me behind my back?" she responded. Runo had to admit to herself that that would be way out of character for Alice's personality.

"I would, but you wouldn't," she replied. She then looked down towards the ground. "However, I would tell him somehow. If you don't know what to say right now, just write it out. I mean you can either call him and read it over the phone, or read it to him in person. The important thing is that you ask him," she finished. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I guess you are right, it just feels weird accusing a friend of such a mean thing," she stated. She sighed once more as she shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. "Then again, what if it is true? What if he did say it?" she asked. Her face then began to turn red again, and she grabbed the tissue and began to wipe her eyes.

"Well if it is true, just tell him that he should tell you how he feels instead of telling everyone else, and then come tell Julie and I. You know we will always be here for you," she insisted. Alice nodded and hugged her. "What was that for?" Runo asked. A smile began to creep onto her features at the gesture.

"Nothing, it has just been so long since we have been able to talk like this," Alice admitted. She was now holding several more tissues, and wiping more of the salty liquid from her face. "I mean you have been so busy in your own relationships, I didn't want to bother you," she finished. Runo nodded and frowned to herself.

"I have been rather busy. Yet, that doesn't matter. Whenever you need me, don't be afraid to just tell me, I won't mind," she replied. She then smiled and embraced her friend once more.

"Well, thanks so much," Alice said. She then stood up heading toward the door with ice cream and tissues in hand. "I should get started on that letter. This would be the best time since Shun is not training today," she said. Although she still had her back to Runo, she could still feel her smile. She then went to her room and shut the door, and did the very thing she feared; she called Shun.

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter was very short, and the next one will probably be too. Anyway, please review. Only five chapters left, let your comments and thoughts be heard. I love the input!


	11. Haitus

I Kittypride am so sorry to all of you readers for his story… I never thought that I would have to do this to anyone. However this story will be on hiatus. It is a mixture between school and homework. Don't worry, I will continue this story by the end of the year. Please accept my apologies if not my excuses. I send you all my parting love... until next time!


	12. I'm so Sorry

I am sorry, I know that I promised more, but I don't want to write a horrible misplaced ending. I feel as if I can't continue with this story because the new season has changed my point of view along. Once again I am sorry, and you are more than welcomed to check out some of my other stories. Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
